I LOVED HER FIRST
by Contando Historias
Summary: Mi papi una vez me dijo que los novios eran malos y nunca debía tener uno, y le creí pero luego mami dijo que siempre hay un novio bueno para todas. Así que papi no siempre dice la verdad. Mi papi me compro un disfraz de Cenicienta en mi cumpleaños, aunque su princesa favorita no es Cenicienta. Así que papi y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos siempre...


_**"I LOVED HER FIRST"**_

 ** _Edward Pov_**

No tenía idea como debía cambiar un pañal o como hacer que dejara de llorar pero ahí estaba, solo con mi pequeña princesa por primera vez, desesperado por hacer que dejara de llorar, ya había revisado y no necesitaba un cambio, había intentando darle de comer y no quería, la había mecido por horas y no dejaba de llorar.

―¿Qué tienes, mi niña? ―pregunté estúpidamente, como si ella fuera a aprender a hablar de la nada para explicarle a su tonto padre que era lo que tenía.

Había visto a Bella cantarle un par de veces, parecía gustarle, el problema era que mi voz no era tan armoniosa como la de su mamá, suspire y decidí cantarle, aunque me saliera como un gato llorando.

― _From the first breath she breathed, When she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep, So you might know what I'm going through, When a miracle smiles up at you, I loved her first._ ―mi dulce Nessie comenzó a quedarse dormida, sus lágrimas se veían en sus pestañas, pero no podía verse más tierna con sus ojitos cerrándose poco a poco por el cansancio, la tome en brazos y la mecí para que terminara de dormirse, justo cuando estuvo totalmente dormida, Bella llego por la puerta.

Le sonreí satisfecho por haber hecho dormir a mi pequeña, ella sonrió al vernos y dejo sus cosas sobre el sofá con mucho silencio.

―¿Fue difícil? ―pregunto acercándose para mirarla más de cerca, al ver a mi bebé sonreír entre sueños, casi sentí mi corazón inflarse, sonreí y negué.

―Para nada.

 **…**

Sus ojitos tan verdes como los míos me miraban curiosos, intentando comprender que era esa cosa rara que intentaba darle de comer.

―Es puré de verduras, al menos tu mamá dice que está rico. ―dije mirando esa cosa, que francamente no se veía apetitosa.

―Edward, si le haces caras de asco no va a querer comerlo. ―me regaño Bella, pues llevábamos semanas intentando darle comida normal, por recomendación de la pediatra.

―Pero Bells, esto se ve asqueroso. No le va a gustar. ―respondí viendo esa cosa verde.

―Te prometo que va a gustarle, ayer le di eso y lo disfruto. Tiene que aprender a comer contigo también. ―respondió con una sonrisa, suspire y tome el platito con cosa verde de nuevo, tome una cucharada y la lleve a la boca de mi princesa que la abrió de inmediato para comer.

No parecía disgustarle, así que continué dándole de comer, al terminar su platito le sonreí orgulloso, mi nena era más valiente que yo para comer esa cosa.

―Ahora solo nos queda que aprendas a darle de comer sin ensuciar toda su cara y ropa. ―comentó Bella divertía, le sonreí un poco avergonzado, y mi nena mostro su mejor sonrisa, sin muchos dientes, pero la sonrisa más bella que había visto en mi vida.

Bella nos tomo una foto juntos antes de bañarla y cambiarla, desde que Ness había llegado, las fotos eran diarias y más de una. Teníamos álbum tras álbum, tanto físicos, como virtuales.

Y cada una podía verla durante horas y no cansarme.

 **…**

―Veremos tu primera película de princesas, mi niña. Elegí una buena, no la tipa que duerme toda la película o la tonta que se come una manzana de un extraño, lo que me recuerda que jamás debes aceptar nada de extraños. ―dije mirando a mi pequeña sentada en el sofá, mientras colocaba la película de Frozen, era la más reciente película de Disney y se había vuelto mi favorita.

El muñeco de nieve era mi favorito de los personajes.

Mi pequeña sonreía viendo los dibujitos y aplaudía con algunas cosas, se reía mucho con el reno que intentaba comerse la nariz de Olaf, y tarareaba la música emocionada, no decía muchas palabras aun, pero se veía que estaba por ser toda una parlanchina.

―Ahora repasemos que nos enseño la película…no debes tener novios y mucho menos casarte con un tipo cualquiera, señorita. ―dije sonriéndole a mi pequeña una vez que termino la película, ella sonrió, aun le faltaban algunos dientes pero seguía siendo preciosa.

―No, papi. ―sonreí, amaba cuando me llamaba así. Sus ojitos dulces mirándome y esa simple palabra eran lo que hacían mi día completamente perfecto, ella y Bella eran mi mundo.

―¿Cómo está mi princesa? ―preguntó Bella llegando a la casa, yo había salido de vacaciones una semana atrás, ella salía esta semana, pero por esos días yo cuidaría a mi pequeña.

―¡Mami! ―grito emocionada mi niña estirando los brazos para que su mamá la tomara.

―¿Qué hicieron papá y tú hoy?―le preguntó levantándola y acomodándola en sus brazos, ya mi niña no era tan ligera como cuando nació, pero seguía cabiendo en mis brazos lo que me hacía muy feliz.

―Peícula y no ovios. ―dijo mi niña sonriente. Mi esposa me miro confundida esperando le explicara.

―Vimos Frozen, y Nessie aprendió que no tendrá novios. ―ella levanto las cejas sorprendida.

―¿No tendrás novios, Ness? ―preguntó divertida, mi princesa negó sonriente.

―No, papi ice que son malos. ―explicó, Bella me miro divertida.

―Tu abuelo solía decirme exactamente lo mismo. Pero créeme nunca falta el hombre que te convence que los novios no son tan malos. ―le respondió a mi princesa, me sonroje un poco, Charlie aun no me perdonaba del todo el que hubiera "pervertido" a su hija, pero debió ser más cuidadoso, Bella era hermosa por naturaleza, no podía dejarla usar aquellos bonitos vestidos y el cabello suelto al viento, sin esperar que más de uno se enamorara de ella.

Quizás me odiaba porque Bella había tenido 12 y yo 14 cuando le pedí ser mi novia, pero no me arrepentía, eso me había traído hasta aquí. Solo esperaba que mi princesa esperara un poco más de tiempo para tener novio.

―¿Mi papi es tu ovio? ―le preguntó mi niña curiosa.

―Sí, tu papi es mi novio y mi esposo. ―explico Bella. Ella asintió y me sonrió con aquellos bonitos hoyuelos.

―Toces sí quielo un novio, uno muy monito. ―negué ante la posibilidad y Bella rió por su maldad.

 **…**

―Papi, ¿seguro que sabes hacer columpios? ―preguntó mi princesa de 5 años que me veía desde el piso, yo estaba en una escalera amarrando el columpio de llanta al árbol, ella quería un columpio y yo le pondría un columpio.

―Claro, princesa. ―dije y termine de amarrar el cordón en la rama, después baje y acomode la llanta, la miré sonriendo. ―Listo, columpio listo.

―Papi, no quiero caerme. ―murmuro mirando el columpio.

―No te caerás, yo te atraparía si así fuera. ―respondí, ella me miro y asintió. La subí al columpió y comencé a empujar poco a poco.

Mientras iba subiendo, sus risas también aumentaban, estaba encantada y a mí me gustaba hacerla sonreír, pero de pronto cuando estaba más arriba sus manos se soltaron y corrí como un loco para atraparla antes de que se golpeara, era como ver lo que más amabas en el mundo en el aire a punto de dañarse.

La atrape unos centímetros antes del suelo y quedo colgando de su blusa pues había alcanzado a atraparla de ahí, ella rio y Bella grito desde la entrada de la casa antes de correr hasta nosotros.

―Oh Dios, ¿estás bien, mi amor? ―preguntó tomándola en brazos, mi niña asintió confundida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta lo cerca que había estado de hacerse daño. ―No volverá a subirse a eso.

―Pero a mí me gusta, mami. ―murmuró mi niña con un puchero. ―Papi prometió atraparme si me caía, él no rompe sus promesas, me atrapo. ―añadió como un ruego, mientras yo seguía como perdido en mis cavilaciones, verla a punto de lastimarse me había puesto muy ansioso.

Incluso apoyaba la idea de Bella de no dejarla subirse más al columpio.

―Vamos adentro, hice galletas. ―respondió mi Bella, tomo la mano de Ness y comenzaron a caminar dentro, mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado, pensando en quitar ese columpio, y en los horribles segundos en que mi niña estuvo en el aire. ―¿No vienes? ―preguntó Bells saliendo de la casa de nuevo.

―Quitaré el columpio, no puedo verla caer de nuevo. ―respondí con seriedad, ella me miró algo sorprendida, casi siempre estaba del lado de Nessie cuando ella le ponía una regla nueva.

―No tienes que hacerlo. Sé que fue un gran susto, pero ella aprendió que no debe soltarse, y me ha dicho que les contará a todas a sus amigas que tiene un columpio que su papá le ha hecho. Y lo que es más importante, les contará a todas que su papá es un superhéroe que la atrapo en el aire. ―la miré sorprendido y ella tenía una gran sonrisa.

―¿En verdad dijo eso? ¿Cree que soy un superhéroe? ―pregunté olvidando la idea de quitar el columpio.

―Sí, para ella lo eres, para mí también, salvaste mi tesoro más preciado de un accidente. ―sonreí cuando me rodeo con sus brazos.

Mi princesa me veía como un superhéroe, una sonrisa enorme se instalo en mi rostro, siempre encontraba la forma de ponerme sentimental con sus dulces palabras.

 **…**

Era el día del padre en el kínder de mi princesa, así que ahí estábamos todos, y con todos no solo me refería a nosotros tres, también a Emmett, Rose y su pequeño Jacob que era unos meses más grande que Ness, Jasper y Alice con Nina que corría de la mano de mi princesa cantando alguna canción de princesas.

Los tres estaban en la misma clase porque se llevaban un par de meses entre ellos, así que íbamos juntos. Al llegar a su salón, nos sentaron a los padres hasta atrás, para que hiciéramos un círculo alrededor de los niños, como un pequeño escenario.

Cada uno iba a pasar a leer la carta a sus padres, ese último año les habían enseñado a leer algunas cosas, así que estaban ansiosos por mostrarlo.

El primero de los que conocía fue Jacob que leyó su carta a Emmett de una forma que solo el hijo de mi amigo podía hacer.

―Mi papá es tan grande como un árbol, y tan fuerte como una piedra, así que nadie me haría daño porque mi papi los golpearía en la cara, no importa si son pequeños y van aquí. Un día mi papá y yo iremos juntos a entrenar y seré tan fuerte y grande como él, en especial si como las verduras que mami hace, así que tendré muchas niñas guapas como novias, mi papá lo prometió y yo le creo. Por eso amo a mi papá, porque él es el mejor del mundo mundial. ―yo no pude evitar reír ante la mirada sorprendida de la maestra cuando el pequeño explico que tendría muchas novias, pero Emmett parecía orgulloso de su hijo.

Luego vino la pequeña Nina que tenía el cabello rubio de su padre y la ternura de su mamá, era como un hada.

―Mi papi no sabe hacer pasteles, ni galletas, ni pastelitos. Pero hace unas palomitas muy ricas, sirve helados de limón que me encantan y sabe calentar la comida que hace mamá cuando mi pancita tiene hambre. Mi papi una vez intento peinarme pero la bolita se soltó cuando llegamos a la escuela, su cara fue muy chistosa. Una vez el auto se descompuso cuando veníamos a clases y corrió conmigo en brazos para que llegara a la escuela, porque dice que es importante que siempre venga. Y cuando no hay clases vemos películas de miedo juntos, yo lo protejo de los monstros y él a mí. Por eso amo a mi papi, porque siempre me hace reír y me cuida siempre. ―Jasper la miro dulcemente y casi pude ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al terminar su carta la pequeña Nina.

Cuando llego mi Nessie, me concentre completamente en ella, me sonrió antes de iniciar y luego tomo su carta, la suya tenía dos hojas, me preocupaba que revelara mis momentos más vergonzosos aunque por ella soportaría la burla de todos los padres.

―Mi papi una vez me dijo que los novios eran malos y nunca debía tener uno, y le creí pero luego mami dijo que siempre hay un novio bueno para todas. Así que papi no siempre dice la verdad. Mi papi me compro un disfraz de Cenicienta en mi cumpleaños, aunque su princesa favorita no es Cenicienta. Así que papi y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos siempre. Mi papi intento preparar sopa pero no le salió igual que a mi mami y terminamos comiendo pizza. Así que papi no es buen cocinero. Pero un día mi papi hizo un columpio para mí, lo puso en el árbol más alto de mi casa, y me dio confianza para subir a él, me prometió que si me caía él me atraparía siempre. Y entonces mientras me columpiaba feliz me caí, salí volando, creí que me pegaría en la cara y sería la niña más fea del mundo, pero papi corrió como un superhéroe y me atrapo antes de caer, justo como había prometido. No tuve ni un rasguño. Así que mi papi puede mentir a veces, puede no tener mis gustos y puede que no sea buen cocinero, pero no importa porque mi papi siempre cumple sus promesas y siempre va a estar ahí para atraparme. ―mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, jamás había llorado frente a tantas personas, pero mi princesa me había doblegado el corazón.

Apenas termino de leer su carta corrió a mis brazos y enredo sus bracitos en mi cuello. La abrace con todas mis fuerzas, jamás amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella, era mi mejor logro y mi mayor hazaña.

―Te hice un dibujo también. ―dijo y me soltó para entregarme su carta y su dibujo, era yo como un superhéroe, sonreí entre lágrimas y volví a abrazarla. Atesoraría esa primera carta como el regalo más bello y preciado que nadie me había dado.

 **…**

―Se me cayó el diente, va a venir el ratón de los dientes. ―cantaba mi niña emocionada por la casa, esa tarde estaban todos en la casa, habíamos hecho una comida para juntarnos y los niños jugaran un rato.

―No te creo, solo quieres llamar la atención. ―le respondió Jacob algo arisco, incluso me vi tentado a golpearlo en la cara por decir tal cosa, pero Bella me tomo la mano y tuve que recordarme que era un niño.

―Cállate Jacob. ―grito mi niña sin darle mucha importancia.

―Sí, Jacob. Solo estás celoso porque Nessie tiene más amigos y ya no eres su amigo numero uno. ―añadió Nina y aunque todos los adultos seguían con la plática como si nada, yo estaba atento a lo que decían, mi niña ya tenía 10 años y empezaba a ser una preciosa niña, así que cuidaba a todos los niños a su alrededor.

―No estoy celoso de nada, yo también tengo nuevas amigas. No como ustedes, ellas si son adorables. ―Nina le saco la lengua y Nessie lo fulmino con la mirada.

―Mi papi dice que soy muy adorable. ―respondió mi niña y le dio la espalda para ir hasta donde estábamos nosotros. ―Papi puedo servirme helado. ―asentí sonriendo y ella entro a la casa para servirse, Nina la siguió y Jacob se sentó en el columpio que seguía colgado de aquel árbol.

―Sabía que mi hijo terminaría con una de sus hijas, no se puede convivir con dos niñas tanto tiempo sin que pase nada. Nosotros nos pasamos la infancia entera con Bella, y Edward no dejo que al menos llegara a la adolescencia para pedirle que fuera su novia. ―lo fulmine con la mirada y Jasper también.

―Mi hija no tendrá novios. ―gruñimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo, él sonrió divertido.

―¿Cuántas veces repitió eso mismo Charlie? ―preguntó Emmett divertido con toda la situación, Bella soltó una risita y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Lo siento, cariño. Pero es verdad, mi padre casi da el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que tenía novio, de no ser por mamá probablemente habría ido a tu casa a decirte que no podías ser mi novio. ―suspire y me pase las manos por el cabello.

Esperaba que mi karma no fuera ese y Jacob no se acercara a mi niña de esa manera porque era capaz de ir a su casa y hacer justo lo que el padre de Bella había querido hacer conmigo.

Las niñas salieron de nuevo con platos de helado y se sentaron en el pasto a comerlo tranquilamente, unos minutos después Jacob se sentó con ellas y olvidaron sus peleas, era lo bueno de ser niños.

 **…**

Estábamos en el partido final de la temporada de futbol americano de la preparatoria, Jacob era jugador y las chicas estaban entre las porristas que no eran precisamente porristas.

Un año atrás habían hecho pruebas para entrar al equipo pero según Nessie, la noviecita de Jacob no las había dejado porque las odiaba. Entonces ellas habían tomado la decisión de ir a cada partido a alentarlos aunque no las quisieran en su horrible equipo.

Se ponían ropa normal y unas playeras que habían robado a Jacob, con unos arreglos les habían quedado a ambas y gritaban más alto que todas las porristas juntas, incluso tenían mejores porras.

Se había vuelto una divertida tradición durante ese año ir a los partidos para verlas gritar como locas, y emocionar al publico más que el mismo juego.

Emmett estaba ahí gritando como todo un aficionado, apoyando a su hijo y había traído a Jasper también, junto con Alice y Rose, diciendo que todos debían venir a apoyar al único chico de la familia. En verdad no éramos familia sanguínea pero entendía su punto.

Cuando el último silbatazo sonó y se acabo el partido, el equipo había ganado su tercer campeonato consecutivo. Con Jacob al mando este año. Emmett corrió hasta bajar las gradas y gritando como un loco llego hasta su hijo y lo levanto emocionado.

Todos reímos y Rosalie fue la siguiente en bajar, al poco tiempo estábamos todos en el campo gritando y felicitando a Jacob. Había perdido a Nessie entre el tumulto de personas, pero al menos sabía que estaba con Nina y no irían a ningún lado sin nosotros.

Cuando las encontramos estaban abrazando y felicitando a Jacob muy efusivamente antes de que la novia de él las alejara para saltar sobre el chico con exceso, Emmett decía que no era una chica de su agrado, pues sentía que intentaba meterse en la cama de su hijo para quedar embarazada y amarrarlo.

No quería saber cómo había llegado a esa conclusión pero por el momento no había sido así, lo que él agradecía enormemente.

Las chicas al ver que Jacob no hacía nada por hablarles de nuevo, se alejaron y vinieron a donde estábamos nosotros.

―¿Podemos ir a comer al restaurante italiano? Le conté a Nina de él y quiere conocerlo. ―preguntó sonriente mi hija. Sonreí y asentí.

―Claro, solo avísale a sus padres. ―ambas sonrieron y fueron corriendo a donde estaban Alice y Jasper.

Esa noche pasamos al restaurante que se había vuelto el favorito de Nessie, aunque cuando note que estaban más emocionadas con el mesero rubio de ojos azules que con su comida, me plantee seriamente comprar para llevar la próxima vez.

―Ya no es una niña, Ed. Si no la dejas salir con chicos, lo hará a nuestras espaldas. ―murmuró mi Bella mientras nos arreglábamos para dormir.

―Es difícil ver a mi niña como una mujer que quiere salir. Aun le quedan unas cuantas pecas en las mejillas. ―sonrió y se acercó a besarme tiernamente.

―Te prometo que si el chico que traiga a casa es un tipo de 2 metros todo de cuero y con tatuajes, podrás echarlo de la casa. ―le sonreí divertido y volvimos a besarnos.

Nina se había quedado a dormir, así que ellas se quedaron despiertas casi toda la noche, lo sabía porque sus risas se escuchaban hasta nuestra habitación. Al día siguiente fuimos a casa de Emmett que hizo una parrillada para celebrar el triunfo de Jacob y el equipo.

Estaban los compañeros de equipo de Jacob, sus amigos y por supuesto su novia. Las chicas evitaban a toda costa a la chica, yo quería creer que era porque no las había dejado ser porristas en su último año de preparatoria, pero Bella decía que estaba seguro que una de las dos estaba enamorada de Jacob y era algo que las mujeres hacían, apoyarse en esas cuestiones.

Había meditado las palabras de Bells la noche anterior, y tenía razón. Prefería conocer al chico que Nessie eligiera a enterarme mucho después o no enterarme. Así que esa tarde no intervine en ninguna de sus pláticas con los chicos que había asistido.

―¿Cómo haces para no querer matar a todos esos adolescentes hormonales en busca de que nuestras niñas los miren con otros ojos? ―preguntó Jasper sentándose a mi lado, sonreí un poco divertido.

―Quiero matarlos, pero Bella dijo que era mejor dejarla tener novios y nos los presentara a que lo hiciera a escondidas y creo que tiene razón. Pero si alguno intenta tocarla o algo más, eso no me importara. ―respondí divertido, asintió con una sonrisa y seguimos mirando a las niñas que reían con un grupo de chicos.

Después de que la fiesta hubo terminado, nos ofrecimos a ayudar a Emm y Rose a limpiar, así que nos quedamos un rato más en la casa, limpiando el patio y recogiendo todo lo que había quedado regado por ahí. Estaba recogiendo vasos del patio cuando escuche la voz de mi hija hablando con Jacob, estaban sentados a unos metros, detrás de un árbol.

―¿Y Bruno? ―preguntó mi hija, Jacob negó.

―No usa calzoncillos. ―mi pequeña rió divertida.

―¿Qué tal…Leo? ―Jacob hizo una mueca.

―Le huelen los pies. ―Nessie estallo en risas y Jacob le sonrió. Eso no me estaba gustando.

―Bien ya sé quien, Seth. Es lindo, son muy buenos amigos y me pareció muy simpático. Me invito al cine el fin de semana, quizás podría ir. ―oh no, apenas había aceptado que mi niña saliera con alguien, pero con la esperanza de que no fuera muy pronto.

―¿Te gusta Seth? ¿Desde cuándo? ―preguntó Jacob con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Bueno, no sé. Nina y yo lo veíamos mucho tiempo cuando íbamos a molestar a las porristas, y él era muy simpático con nosotras. ―explicó mi hija.

―¿Por qué los espías? ―di un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar a mi esposa y ella sonrió.

―No los espío, recojo vasos del suelo. ―mentí, ella sonrió.

―¿De qué tanto están hablando? ―preguntó asomándose igual que yo antes.

―Nessie saldrá con un chico llamado Seth. ―respondí algo molesto, ella sonrió y los miro fijamente, ya no escuchaba que decían, pero seguían haciéndolo.

―Mira eso. ―lo miré y seguían igual que antes, platicando como si nada, así que mire a Bella como si estuviera loca, ella puso los ojos en blanco. ―Eso mi amado esposo, son celos. ―los mire de nuevo confundido y note la mirada casi furiosa de Jacob pero sonriendo forzadamente ¿cómo no había visto eso antes?

―¿Quieres decir que él gusta de mi hija? ―pregunté alarmado, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Quizás o tal vez la ve como su hermanita y no quiere que salga con chicos, igual que su celoso padre. ―respondió divertida, nos alejamos para dejarlos solos y continuar limpiando.

Pero tenía en la mira al par que seguía bajo aquel árbol, al menos hasta que Nina llegó y se sentó con ellos.

Esperaba que Jacob no fuera el tipo que intentará quitarme a mi princesa, porque…

Pero mientras los veía y pensaba en la manera en que golpearía a Jacob por intentarlo siquiera, vi a mi pequeña recostada en su hombro, con una sonrisa dulce y con infinita tranquilidad en su rostro, mientras Jacob la miraba de reojo, evitando ser visto por mi niña, fue como vernos a mí y Bella 30 años atrás.

Quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo…

 **…**

―¿Qué te parece si abrimos una botella de vino y tomamos un baño en jacuzzi? ―pregunté rodeando la cintura de mi hermosa esposa, ella sonrió encantada.

Nessie se quedaría ese día con Nina, así que estábamos solos en la casa. Faltaba un mes para que se fueran a la Universidad y aunque intentará hacerme el fuerte, me dolía dejarla irse, independizarse y comenzar a vivir su vida sin mí cuidando de ella a cada momento.

―Esa es una propuesta muy buena, Señor Cullen. Ni siquiera quiero negociar al respecto. ―respondió coqueta y se giro en mis brazos, se estiro y me beso apasionadamente, la tome por la cintura y la senté en la barra de la cocina, ella jadeo sorprendida.

Cuando estábamos por comenzar a desnudarnos mutuamente, la puerta de la casa sonó y estuve tentando a dejar a quien fuera ahí afuera, pero el timbre sonaba fuerte y ahora golpeaban la puerta.

―Iré a ver quién es. Mientras saca el vino. ―dije sobre sus labios y la ayude a bajar de la barra. Salí de la cocina y fui a abrir la puerta.

Antes de siquiera poder ver a la persona frente a mí, ya la tenía enredada a mi cuerpo, como cuando era una niña y tenía pesadillas, llegaba de la nada para aferrarse a mi cuerpo con fuerzas.

―Nessie ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Bella que al salir de la cocina nos encontró aun parados frente a la puerta con mi niña llorando desconsolada.

―Papá tenía razón, los chicos son malos. ―respondió entre sollozos, aquello me tensó completamente.

―¿Te hicieron algo? Dime el nombre iré a buscarlo ahora mismo. ―comencé a hablar furioso, mientras buscaba con la vista las llaves del auto, ese idiota me pagaría cada lágrima de mi princesa.

―Edward, deja que nos expliqué y luego sales a buscar venganza como padre sobreprotector. ―suspiré conteniéndome pero asentí, Bella llevo a Nessie hasta la sala, ellas se sentaron en el sillón grande, mientras yo caminaba de un lado para otro por la sala, esperando hablará. ―Ahora sí ¿quieres contarnos que paso?

Nessie la miró y luego a mí, parecía pensativa sobre si debía decirnos y eso no me gustaba, pero finalmente suspiro.

―Estábamos en casa de Nina, Alice ordeno pizzas para todos y nos dejaron quedarnos a ver películas de miedo en la sala. Nina comenzó a distraerse mandando mensajes y dejo ver las películas, le pregunté con quien hablaba y no quiso decirme el nombre, solo que era un chico que le gustaba mucho… ―parecía realmente afligida con todo esto ¿sería que el chico con el que ella pensaba salir había salido con Nina? ―Pasaron unas horas y cuando ya estaba preparándome para dormir, y creía que ella hacía lo mismo, salió del baño arreglada, me dijo que si podía cubrirla si sus padres aparecían, acepté y…por curiosidad la espíe por la ventana, para ver al chico con quién saldría…―sus ojos cada vez se llenaban más de lágrimas y le costaba trabajo controlarse para hablar. ―Era…era Jake, ella y Jacob se han estado viendo a escondidas, se besaron y ella se subió a su moto.

Comenzó a llorar con fuerza y me quede estático en mi sitió, golpear al hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, por salir con la hija de otro de mis mejores amigos, realmente me importaba poco si con ello mi princesa dejaba de llorar.

―Tranquila, cariño. Quizás viste mal, quizás no es Jacob. ―la consoló mi Bella, me miró suplicante y me acerqué a sentarme al lado de ella, dejándola en medio de ambos.

―Estoy segura que era él, y no sé porqué me duele tanto, comencé a llorar y tuve que salir de la casa porque no podía dejar de sollozar y no quería que los padres de Nina me vieran. ―sollozó aun más, la abrace y Bella acarició su cabello con ternura.

―Son tus mejores amigos, y te escondieron un secreto muy importante. Por eso es doloroso. Pero quizás tienen una buena razón, recuerda que Jacob terminó con su novia hace solo semanas. ―murmuró Bella, pero ambos nos miramos sobre el cabello de mi pequeña, sabiendo que no era eso lo que le dolía a mi princesa.

―Solo quiero quedarme aquí hasta quedarme dormida ¿pueden quedarse conmigo? ―preguntó acomodando su cabeza en mi regazo y con Bella acariciando su espalda tiernamente, ambos asentimos y nos quedamos con ella toda la noche, hasta que pudo quedarse dormida y la lleve a su cuarto como cuando era una niña pequeña.

Después del incidente, podía verla un poco cabizbaja, cada que Nina la llamaba para verse, inventaba cualquier cosa para no tener que verla, y con Jacob, ni siquiera quería aceptar sus llamados cuando le hablaba a la casa, mucho menos escuchar sus mensajes.

Ellos habían sido amigos desde pequeños, ahora de pronto ella se sentía como la tercera en discordia estando con ellos.

Podía sentarse por horas a ver películas y comer helado o columpiarse en el ese viejo columpio, como si acabaran de destrozarle el corazón, lo que para mí era aun peor, verla así me destrozaba y no poder hacer nada, era como tener las manos amarradas.

Pasaron dos semanas en esa lenta agonía, jamás había visto a mi niña llorar por un chico, y ahora no solo era el chico, si no que su mejor amiga era la causante, no podía imaginarme el dolor que estaba pasando.

Esa tarde, ella se puso un pants y se sentó en el sofá para ver una película y comer dulces que había comprado el día anterior junto a Bella en el supermercado. Pero media hora después llegaron Nina y Jacob a la casa, me pidió les dijera que no estaba, que había salido o lo que fuera, pero no los dejara pasar, mientras ella se encerraba en su cuarto.

―Sí, ella salió. Ha estado ocupada con la Universidad y todo eso. ―mentí vilmente, ellos asintieron confusos, pero me importaba poco mentirles a un par de adolescentes que habían hecho llorar a mi niña.

―¿Seguro que está bien? Tiene semanas sin contestar nuestras llamadas y la otra noche se salió de la casa sin decirle a nadie que se iba, nos quedamos preocupados. ―preguntó Nina y tuve ganas de gritarle que no, que mi niña no estaba bien y era culpa de ellos dos. Pero debía ser un adulto y no podía hacer eso.

―Sí, está bien. Pero iremos a dejarla a la Universidad la siguiente semana así que ella y Bella han estado ocupadas con todo lo que llevará. ―respondí vagamente, Nina asintió.

―¿Nos veremos allá? ¿Aun seremos compañeras de cuarto? Bueno al menos eso dijo cuando quedamos en la Universidad de Chicago. ―la miré confundido.

―Ness no irá a Chicago, irá a Los Ángeles. Su carta de aceptación llego hace semanas. ―solo cuando vi el rostro de ambos adolescentes me di cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, Nessie no se los había dicho y yo había hablado de más.

―¿Se irá a Los Ángeles? ―preguntó Jacob francamente más afligido que Nina.

―Ella dijo que su carta no había llegado, que quizás no la habían aceptado. Pero siempre quiso ir ahí. ―respondió Nina a la pregunta de Jacob.

―Pero…eso está a miles de kilómetros de aquí o de Chicago. Jamás podre verla, ¿Cuánto falta para que llegué? La esperare hasta que sea ella la que me diga que se irá tan lejos de mí. ―exclamó Jacob que parecía casi tan enojado como yo cuando me lo dijo.

Pero al menos yo podía hacerme el dolido, era mi princesa la que se alejaba. Él no tenía nada que pedirle o preguntarle a mi hija sobre sus decisiones.

―Bueno no sé cuanto vayan a tardar, y sí es lejos, se irá lejos de MÍ. De nosotros, sus padres. ―respondí con el ceño fruncido, él me miró y luego a Nina que lo miraba igual de sorprendida que yo, y asintió.

―Yo…solo…¿cree que pueda hablar con ella antes de que se vaya? ―preguntó avergonzado, suspiré e incluso me sentí mal por el chico, jamás había pasado por eso, quedar en medio de dos mejores amigas. Pero los sentimientos de mi princesa eran primordiales para mí, no los de ellos.

―No lo sé. Le diré que vinieron cuando vuelva. ―respondí y me despedí para entrar a la casa, mi hija estaba parada en las escaleras, había escuchado al conversación y parecía sorprendida.

―Él quiere verme. ¿Debería llamarlo? ―esas preguntas no eran las que yo sabía responder, no sabía nada de relaciones adolescentes, había tenido una novia en toda mi vida, no tenía idea como manejar esos dramas.

―Debes arreglar las cosas con ambos, cariño. Son tus amigos, lo han sido toda la vida, y no puedes perder la amistad de Nina por un chico, eso no lo hacen las mejores amigas. Al igual que no puedes sacar a Jacob de tu vida porque le guste otra chica que no eres tú. Porque él no sabe que te hizo daño, y no entiende que hizo mal. ―respondió mi esposa saliendo de la cocina, pero al parecer ella también había escuchado todo.

―Les llamaré mañana, quizás entonces pueda verlos sin querer gritarles que sé lo que pasa entre ellos. ―respondió y subió a su cuarto de nuevo, Bella me miró y me sonrió.

―Que sepas que ese carácter celoso y posesivo, lo saco de ti. ―la miré y ella rió divertida, la seguí a la cocina y la abrace por la cintura.

―Me acuerdo de una señorita de 16 años, furiosa porque había mujeres en mi Universidad. ―ella se sonrojo y me sonrió.

―Bueno es que estabas rodeado de ellas y tú eras muy guapo para mi bienestar. Pero tú eres más celoso que yo. ―sonreí y la bese tiernamente.

 **…**

La semana siguiente llevamos a Nessie a la Universidad, habíamos comprado todo para que pudiera arreglar su cuarto y nos quedamos unos días en Los Ángeles, para conocer donde se quedaría y esas cosas.

Según Bella me había dicho, Nessie había hablado con Nina y le había explicado su decisión de irse a esa Universidad, y habían quedado en buenos términos, aunque no habían hablado sobre el tema que tenía tensión entre ellas.

Y con Jacob, había hablado pero no habían llegado a ningún lado, él no quería comprender porque ella se iba tan lejos y ella no entendía porque él quería que le diera explicaciones de su vida.

Sin embargo en esos pocos días que pasamos con ella, pudimos ver que comenzaba a hacer amistades con chicos y chicas de sus grupos, así como con su compañera de cuarto, se veía feliz con la Universidad que había elegido, así que yo pude irme más tranquilo, sin hacer una escena en medio del campo por dejar a mi pequeña sola en esa gran ciudad.

Al regresar a casa, era extraño tanto silencio. Bella y yo disfrutábamos mucho el tiempo juntos, pero una parte de ambos se aferraba a nuestra pequeña, porque era nuestra única hija, y estaba muy lejos.

Era raro como cuando ella estaba lejos, todos los recuerdos nos golpeaban con más fuerza, podía verla corriendo por la casa por su primer diez en clases o vestida de princesa por su cumpleaños.

Su cuarto vació me hacía un hueco en el corazón, de no ser por Bella estaría llorando por los rincones comiendo helado como Nessie días atrás.

 **…**

El último día que la llame solamente mía, mi dulce niña con pecas y sonrisas hermosas, fue esa mañana cuando estaba arreglando su peinado junto a su madre, sus tías y demás mujeres en la sala de la casa.

El vestido blanco colgado en la escalera para evitar se arrugara era un recordatorio firme de que mi princesita, mi niña, iba a dejar mis brazos protectores a resguardarse en unos nuevos, los brazos del hombre que la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegó el momento de llevarla por el pasillo, solté un par de lágrimas y la miré una vez más, guardando la dulzura de mi princesa dentro de mi corazón, era incapaz de controlar mis sentimientos frente a ella.

¿Cuándo mi hermosa niña que usaba vestidos de princesas había crecido hasta convertirse en esa preciosa mujer que usaba el último vestido de esos?

Me miró con ternura y dejo un beso en mi mejilla minutos antes de avanzar por el altar.

―Te amo, papi. ―murmuró y de alguna forma eso era lo que necesitaba pero también lo que desencadeno una noche de lágrimas, sabía que no la estaba perdiendo, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre sería mi niña, pero era difícil dejarla crecer y hacer su vida.

―Te amo, mi niña. ―sonrió y tomo mi brazo para comenzar a caminar por el largo pasillo, al llegar al final la recordé con solo un par de dientes y corriendo a mis brazos, el hombre que se robaba a mi pequeña me miró con sorpresa por mis lágrimas, pero él no lo entendería, no hasta que tuviera una pequeña con pecas y sonrisas incompletas corriendo a sus brazos vestida con pijamas pidiéndole le contará un cuento para dormir.

Solté su mano y deje que mi niña se convirtiera en la esposa del hombre que amaba.

Pero recordando que yo siempre sería el primer hombre que la amo.

* * *

 **Hola, espero les haya gustado este pequeño OS**

 **La historia en sí trata de Edward y Nessie como padre e hija, por eso no me metí a fondo en lo que pasaba o no con Jake y Nina, pero si les gustaría saberlo déjenmelo en los RR y les subo un outtake del OS :3**

 **Gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo :3**

 **No olviden dejar sus RR :3**


End file.
